Yew logs
|exchange = gemw |name = Yew logs |image = |quest = No |release = 25 March 2002 |update = Latest RuneScape News (25 March 2002) |members = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 96 |low = 64 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = Logs cut from a yew tree. |weight = 2 }} Yew logs are logs obtained from cutting yew trees, which require at least level 60 Woodcutting for players to cut. They give 175 experience when cut with an axe. Players can burn these logs with the Firemaking skill at level 60. They give 202.5 experience when burned. Yew logs can also be made into bows, stock, and arrow shafts using the Fletching skill. When the log is cut into a Yew longbow (u) at level 70, it yields 75 experience. Cutting a Yew shortbow (u) at level 65, will give 67.5 experience. Stringing the unstrung bows will give the same experience as for cutting them. One full inventory of yew logs gives exactly 4,900 Woodcutting experience. Yew tree locations are relatively few and scattered and also tend to be very crowded. Players would need to cut }} yew logs to go from 60 to 99 Woodcutting. However, yew logs are obtained at a slow pace from 60 to 74. Yew logs are obtained at a decent rate starting from level 75 Woodcutting. Yew logs can also be used to travel to Castle Wars on the Balloon transport system, costing 10 logs on the initial trip, and 1 log for every trip following that. Experience from logs *Each log gives 175 Woodcutting experience when cut (Woodcutting level 60 required). When wearing the full Lumberjack outfit, each log gives 179.5 experience when cut. *Lighting a log gives 202.5 Firemaking experience (Firemaking level 60 required). *Making an unstrung yew shortbow gives 67.5 Fletching experience and 67.5 additional experience when adding bow string (Fletching level 65 required). *Making an unstrung yew longbow gives 75 Fletching experience and 75 additional experience when adding bow string (Fletching level 70 required). *Making a full yew stock gives 50 Fletching experience (Fletching level 69 required). *Making a yew shield requires two logs and gives 150 Fletching experience, or 75 experience per log (Fletching level 72 required). Dropping monsters |} Yew logs and the economy Yew logs are usually in high demand from players who are trying to train Fletching. The value of yew logs is mainly driven by the High Alchemy value of Yew longbow ( Coins), which will pay almost completely for the yew log and the Nature rune needed to alchemize them. These logs are also currently the highest level of logs available to Free-to-play players and as such, cutting them can be a good way to make money as a free-to-play player. Many players consider yew logs to be the best way to make money with Woodcutting. Although magic logs are worth more per log, they are much slower to obtain than yew logs. At 99 Woodcutting, a player can look to easily gain over 400 yew logs per hour. Category:Woodcutting Category:Fletching Category:Firemaking